Like Little Lambs Astray
by WritePassion
Summary: Yvette and Sam meet the new neighbors, and discover that they have a problem that only Team Westen can help them solve.  Meanwhile Sam and Yvette face a decision that will change their lives.  The story is now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Like Little Lambs Astray**

By WritePassion

By the light of the new dawn, Sam watched Yvette sleep. He lay on his side with his arm around her, and though she was relaxed, he knew she was still in pain. A couple months had passed since Samuel was kidnapped, he and Yvette were shot by the kidnappers, and their unborn child was dead, with no chance of having another. Maybe because he was a man, it was easier for him to accept, but for Yvette, it was a different story. He recognized the signs of depression taking root, but he remembered from his SEAL days that one of the tactics to combat that downward spiral was to get back to a normal routine as soon as possible. That involved getting her up in about a half hour. The best way to do that was with coffee.

Yvette smelled the aroma of coffee, sighed, and decided it was time for her to get out of bed. She still moved carefully, favoring her sore abdominal muscles. These days, however, it had less to do with the surgery to repair her wounded body, and more to do with Sam and his father encouraging her to get back in shape. Every morning Sam dragged her out for a run to the beach and back, with little Samuel being pushed by one of them in the jogging stroller. Sometimes they went alone while Samuel Sr. watched his grandson.

She emerged from the bathroom and found Sam standing on the landing with a cup of coffee and a big smile. "Morning, sweetheart!" He held out the cup and she took it. "How're you feeling today?"

She took a long sip before replying with a small pout. "I'm not doing crunches."

"Sure, no problem. But we're not skipping the run." He smiled despite the look she gave him as she passed and made her way downstairs. She looked so tired, but he knew she slept peacefully the night before, so there were other things at play. He suddenly felt uneasy about leaving her home alone.

After their run, Samuel met him outside the bathroom and gave Sam a quick once-over. "You're soaked, Son."

"Yeah, it started raining on the last leg of our run. Felt good, but I don't think you're gonna want to walk to work in it. You want a ride? I've gotta meet Mike and Fi at Carlito's this morning anyway."

"As long as you can get yourself together in about fifteen minutes"

"Sure. I'll drive you, and Eve can pick you up if it's raining when you get off shift."

Sam got himself together quickly, and when the men prepared to leave he gave Yvette an exceptionally warm kiss and embrace. "Are you okay?" He whispered into her ear.

"Yeah. I'll be fine," she replied with a smile.

He could read her like a map, but sometimes his fears clouded his vision. "Should I call Maddie?"

"Sam, she can't keep running over here every time I'm feeling a little blue. I'll be fine, really!" She ran her hands down his chest as she spoke, and wrapped her arms around his waist. With a kiss filled with a passion that had been missing from her recently, she whispered softly against his cheek, "You better go or you're both going to be late!"

The seductive smile she gave him destroyed his will to leave, but at least he knew she wasn't completely hopeless yet. She still loved their family, and him, so he gave her a crooked grin and offered a promise for later with his expression. His words punctuated the passion she stirred up in him as he groaned, "I've really gotta go." He kissed her cheek and reluctantly turned out of her grasp. "I'll see you later."

"I'll be here."

After they were gone, Yvette fell back into her routine, cleaning the kitchen while little Samuel played in the living room. Sometimes it was the only thing that kept her moving from day to day. She knew she was getting better, because thoughts of her baby didn't occupy her mind all the time. Still, there were days like this when she looked at Samuel's smiling face and wondered what she would have looked like. The doctor never told her if it was a boy or a girl, but she imagined a little girl with sandy brown hair, dark eyes that favored her father's, and a sunny smile that would match her mother's. Thoughts like that were dangerous.

Yvette shook her head and wished the picture away as dried the countertop with a towel and listened intently to Samuel toddling around in the other room. She was glad that they took the time a few months ago to baby-proof the house. He was ahead of most kids his age because he never seemed interested in crawling. He just went right to walking once he could pull himself up and shuffle around on his feet. She sighed as she finished wiping down the counter. _He's going to be a year old next month. How that time flew! If only he'd have a little brother or sister..._

Someone knocked on the door, and Yvette froze. They knocked again, and her head whipped around to the cupboard where Sam kept an extra gun. She reached for it, grabbed a clip out of a canister on the counter, and loaded it as she approached the front room. Samuel stood in the middle of the floor with a block in his hands, staring at her.

"It's okay, honey. Mommy's just going to the door." She made her body less of a target by sidling up to the door and standing perpendicular to it as she peeked through the side window covered by filmy curtains. She didn't know the person standing on their porch. With the chain slipped into place, she unlocked the door and held it open a crack. "Who are you? What do you want?"

A tiny blonde woman with friendly blue eyes smiled as she leaned closer to the opening. "Hi, are you Mrs. Axe?"

"Who wants to know?"

"My name is Pam. Pam McCarthy. I'm your neighbor from two doors down, just moved in a few weeks ago. I've been trying to come around and meet everybody." Her smile widened. "I'm sorry, I can't help myself. I'm a pastor's wife, it's in my nature."

Yvette couldn't help but smile at the woman's sincerity. Despite her initial wariness, there was something about the woman that put her at ease."Yes, I'm Yvette, Yvette Axe. Hang on a second." She tucked the gun behind her back, closed the door and unfastened the chain. As she opened the door again, she asked, "Would you like to come in for some coffee?"

"I'd love some! Thank you for inviting me in." She stepped back to let Yvette open the screen door and she slipped past her. Pam noticed Samuel sitting on the floor in the midst of his toys. "And this must be your little guy!"

"Yes. His name is Samuel, like his dad...and his grandpa."

"How do you do address them without getting confused?"

Yvette laughed, the first genuine expression of humor she'd released in awhile. "Practice, Pam. Practice."

Pam laughed.

"Excuse me a minute, I just have to get some coffee brewing. I'm afraid between Samuel and Sam, and me, coffee doesn't last long around here."

"No problem. I'll just sit down and hang out with little Samuel."

Yvette was surprised when Pam sat on the new area rug that covered the blood stains they couldn't get out of the floor, and she stacked some blocks in front of Samuel. He smiled and knocked them over. Pam let out an exaggerated gasp and rebuilt the wall. She seemed to have a rapport with him, and for one brief moment, she wondered what her motives were. Yvette glanced at the door.

"I'm going to leave the front door open. It seems like such a nice day today." Yvette opened the inside door but locked the screen. The lock always stuck, and it took a special little wiggle to get it to open. If Pam intended to steal Samuel, she would have to know the secret or get lucky in her escape.

"It's gorgeous out there. I was thinking of going to the...beach...later." She swallowed. "Um...do you know that you're...armed?"

Yvette turned her head at Pam's hesitation, and she noted the woman's eyes were fixed on her back where the gun poked out from the waistband of her jeans. She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, my husband and I have been a little wary of strangers lately." She picked the gun from its hiding place and wiggled it nervously in her hand as she continued back to the kitchen. She kept it loaded and tucked it into the cabinet over the microwave, just in case.

From the living room, Pam replied loud enough for her to hear. "I don't blame you! I can't imagine going through what you did, Yvette. You have my sympathies."

"Thank you, Pam. Do you know...I mean, how much do you know?" From Sam, she learned that there was an art to asking questions that brought answers, something she was still trying to master. She pushed the button on the coffee maker and returned to the living room, and she sat down, flanking Samuel on his other side.

"We just moved here to Miami and were living in an efficiency until the house was ready. I was shocked when I discovered that it was you and your family who were victimized when Samuel was kidnapped. The whole church prayed for you both and prayed for Samuel's safe return." Pam reached out and smoothed his soft hair with such tenderness, Yvette studied her expression. There was something like longing in her eyes again. "I'm really glad they were able to locate him and get him out of there. Too bad the kidnappers didn't face justice."

"Yeah. I'm just glad it's over, at least, as over as it can be." _Why did I say that?_

_ "_What do you mean?"

Yvette smiled thinly. "If Sam were here, he would tell me that this is a good time to talk about what happened and make my peace with it. But what if I'm not ready to do that? What if I'm still too overwhelmed?" Tears sprung to her eyes and she swiped them away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't bother you with this. I hardly know you."

"Sometimes we're most honest with people we don't know. That's how we become friends." Pam smiled and reached over to pat Yvette's hand. "And you don't have to worry. I'm used to confidentiality. Whatever we discuss here, not even my husband will know, unless you want me to tell him."

Yvette still wasn't convinced, but she'd gone out on a limb before and trusted Sam and his friends and it changed her life forever. She let out a deep sigh. "When Samuel was taken, his father and I were shot by the kidnapper. Sam came out of it okay, but...I lost a baby...and now I'm unable to have another." She sniffled. "I was going to tell Sam that night..."

"Oh, Yvette." Pam got up, took two steps to Yvette's side, and sat down and enveloped her in her arms. She didn't say anything until Yvette was cried out and silent. She whispered, "I know how you feel. I had one child, but she was killed in a car accident when she was three, and I barely escaped with my life. I can't have any more, either." Pam told her what happened, and the more intimate the details, the more astonished Yvette became that this woman would share her struggle so candidly. When she finished, Pam smiled with tears in her eyes. "It took me a long time to get to a point where I accepted it, but that doesn't mean I still don't feel angry now and then. I just sit down and spend more time in prayer, and remember that there are alternatives." She smiled warmly. "As a matter of fact, we've been on a waiting list to adopt, and any day now, they'll be calling us about a match."

"Adoption? Sam brought it up, but..." She shook her head. "It just wouldn't be the same."

"It's okay, Yvette. You're not ready, and that's understandable. I'm sure Sam meant well, but guys...they always want to put a Band Aid on a lacerated artery. You know what I mean?"

Yvette snickered. "That's an interesting analogy."

"Yeah. I used to be an emergency room nurse until I followed my husband's calling." She grinned. "And I don't really miss it, because I wind up spending a lot of time helping people in other ways. It's very rewarding."

"Pam...I'm so glad you came to my door. I have a feeling that it wasn't just coincidence, that God brought you here to me when I needed someone to talk to." Samuel toddled over to her and gave her a hug. "Thank you, sweetie! Hey Pam, you want some of that coffee now?"

"Sure!"

"And why don't you stay for lunch? We'll talk and get to know each other, and then maybe after Samuel's nap we can go to the beach?"

"I'd love that, Yvette. Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sam was surprised to see Yvette in such a good mood when he came home bringing Michael and Fiona. "Looks like you had a good day," he said with a grin as he captured her around the waist.

"I had a great day, Sam! I met our new neighbor, Pam McCarthy. Her husband Tom is pastor at that little church on 8th, Grace Community Church. They moved two doors down from us a few weeks ago. She just showed up at the door this morning, and we wound up having a lovely day together."

"Great! I didn't know we had new neighbors."

"You've been kind of busy lately," Yvette grinned. "Michael, Fi it's nice to see you two. We haven't had you over for dinner in awhile. Good thing I made a whole pan of lasagna."

When Yvette cooked like this, Sam knew it was a good sign. He held her back against himself and kissed the nape of her neck. "It's good to have you closer to normal."

"I'm starting to feel more like myself, thanks to the talk I had with Pam. She understands what I'm going through, and she reminded me of a lot of things that I should be thankful for, rather than dwelling on what I lost." She turned her head and looked over her shoulder at Fiona. She held Samuel in her arms and tickled him with kisses.

"Hey, where's my dad," Sam asked.

"He's got a date with Maddie, honey. I suppose you forgot about that."

"Samuel has a date with my mom again?"

"Oh Michael, will you please get over it?" Fiona sighed and gave him an exasperated look. "Like it or not, your mom has found a kindred spirit in Samuel. And they make a cute couple, just like I said not too long ago." She smiled.

"They're in love, Michael. And there's nothing you can do," Yvette added with a sympathetic smile.

"They're right, Mikey. You're outnumbered here, so you might as well get used to it."

Michael shook his head. "I might agree with you, but I still don't like it."

"It's not your call. Give it time."

"Sam, I figured you'd at least be on my side."

"Things change, Mike. People change."

Michael sighed heavily. "Well, I'm still holding out for a different outcome."

"Look on the bright side. Ever since Maddie started seeing my dad, she hasn't been smoking like a chimney."

"Oh yeah, let's substitute one danger for another," Michael retorted.

"Michael! That's not fair, and you know it," Fiona admonished him as she handed Samuel to him. He took the boy under the arms and looked at her, bewildered. "You take Samuel, and I'll help Yvette and set the table."

Sam released Yvette and pulled open the fridge. He leaned in, grabbed two beers and said, "Come on, Mike, let's go outside while the girls get things together in here."

Fiona grabbed a stack of plates, turned to Sam and mouthed, _Thank you._ Sam winked back and followed Michael and Samuel outside. He watched with amusement at his friend's discomfort as Michael quickly let Samuel down in the back yard. Samuel toddled over to the swing set and played in the dirt. Sam took a swig of his beer and said, "Looks like I'm going to have to build that sandbox. He loves playing in the dirt or sand, makes no difference to him." He chuckled.

Michael took a long swig. "She's doing it to me again, Sam, doing a very bad job of implying what she wants. Doesn't she get it?" He tempered his voice, which was beginning to rise in volume. "I'm a spy, Sam! I'm not family man material, and she knows that."

"Really." Sam gave him a critical eye. "I'm a spy, and I am a family man. It's just a matter of figuring out how to balance everything."

"You've got help. Your dad's around."

"You've got help. Your mom's around, and you know how much she loves kids."

"Sam..."

"I know you, Mike. Once you've got your mind set, it's pretty much impossible for anyone to convince you otherwise. But hey, I've gotta tell you one thing: until this happened to me, I had no clue what I was missing. I love being a husband and father. And my dad, well, he's learned what he missed with me. He's loving being a grandpa." Sam threw a satisfied smile Michael's way. "I think you'd find the same thing if you 'd only give it a chance."

"What if I don't, Sam? What if we have a baby and...I can't do it. I can't relate to babies and little kids."

"It takes practice, and when it's your own, you just love 'em so much..." He halted and took a drink. "Sometimes you've just gotta take the chance, Mike. You're used to risk. Why should this be any different?"

"It's a big risk."

"High risk, high reward. Don't get too many missions like that." Sam crossed the back yard and approached the swing set. "Sammy, don't eat the dirt!"

Michael laughed. "I'll think about it, Sam. Will that make you happy?"

"It's not about me. It's about Fi. You love her, right?" He put down his bottle long enough to swing Samuel into his arms.

"Yes. Was there any question about that?"

Sam shrugged. "Sometimes I wonder, but you know, I'm starting to believe that you do."

Michael gave him an annoyed look. "I've loved Fi for a very long time. So what's your point?"

Sam stood before Michael and looked him straight in the eyes. "If you really love her, Mike...first, make her your wife. Then make her a mother. Every time I see her with Samuel, it couldn't be any clearer in her eyes. She wants this," Sam ended in an emotion laden whisper as he cuddled Samuel against himself. "More than anything else, I'd bet."

Michael stared at Sam and noted the love in his eyes for his son. He also sensed that Sam cared about him and Fi enough to try to mentally knock some sense into him. "I'll take everything you said under consideration."

"I suppose that's all we can ask for, at least for now, huh?"

He gave Sam a glare, and was rescued from delivering a smart reply.

"Sam, Michael, it's time to eat!" Yvette called to them through the open kitchen window.

"This isn't over, Mike." Sam passed him and opened the screen door. Michael followed him inside, his mind full of conflicting thoughts that collided all evening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The sun beat down on Sam and his dad as they worked in the back yard building a sandbox for Samuel while Yvette and Maddie were in the house putting together a scrapbook of all the pictures from Samuel's first year. He and his dad spent so much time together over the past few months, it was as if they'd never had a decades long gap in their history. So when Samuel noted the grim line of his son's mouth as he lined up two boards to create a corner, he knew there was something on his mind.

"What's the matter, Son? Is it Yvette?"

"Eve's fine, Dad. Her spending time with Pam has been really good therapy. It's like Pam gets her on a level I never could. And now...now Eve wants to go to church and stuff."

"That's not so bad, is it?"

"I suppose not. What could it hurt, right?"

"Right. So what's the real problem?"

Sam fastened the corner with a nail gun. "I just hope it's not a cover for the real problem. I know she still mourns for the baby. It's not like I don't care about it, you know? I just think that it's time to consider other options. No offense, Dad, but I don't want Samuel to grow up an only child."

"No offense taken, and I think that's very wise, Sammy. Have you brought it up to Yvette?"

"Are you kidding? I tried once and almost got my head ripped off! It's either ours or nothing." He shook his head, attempting to rid his mind of the sense of impatience he had with his wife concerning this matter. "Maybe in time she'll be more receptive. I don't know."

Samuel knew his son, because he was so much like himself. "Be patient, Son. If I can turn around in my attitude concerning you and our relationship, maybe she can turn around and accept another woman's child."

"Right now I just want her to be happy. That's all." Sam emphasized the words with two nails in the last corner and stood. "There. Now let's go get that load of sand. A buddy lent me his truck, and I pre-ordered it, so all we have to do is go pick it up."

"Alright, but I think this is going to cost you a mojito."

"You got it. Just do me one favor. Lift with your knees. I don't want Maddie getting ticked off at me for overworking you."

Samuel laughed as he fell into step with him and moved toward the truck in the driveway. "You got a deal, Son!"

When they arrived home with the sand, Sam went inside to get something for them to drink as they worked to fill the box. It was hot out, and hauling fifty-pound bags of sand was not an easy job. He reached into the fridge and grabbed a couple of beers and stopped. He heard voices in the living room.

"Sam, is that you?"

"Yeah." He closed the refrigerator door and entered the room where Yvette sat with a woman on the couch. Samuel played on the floor in front of them. "Hi. I'm Sam, Eve's husband. You must be Pam." He smiled, reached out and shook her hand.

"Yes, I am. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sam."

"Eve's told me a lot about you."

"And Yvette's told me a lot about you." She smiled.

"I invited Pam and Tom over for dinner Tuesday night. Does that work for you?"

Sam did a quick mental check of his agenda. They were doing a surveillance Monday night for a client, and hopefully would have things wrapped up soon. "Yeah, Tuesday works."

"Great! I've got to get going. Tom is doing some home improvement stuff, and oh, I was supposed to see if you had any duct tape!" She laughed and shook her head. "That's why I came over here to begin with!" She looked down at Samuel with longing in her eyes. "It's just, whenever I see your son...I get distracted." She looked up at Sam. "You're a blessed man, Sam. I hope you realize that."

"I do. Thanks." He grinned. "Hey, I've got plenty of duct tape in the garage. Come on, I'll get you a roll."

"Terrific. I'll see you later, Yvette!"

Sam led Pam out to the garage and gave her a roll of tape. As she prepared to leave, she glanced toward the back yard and noted the sandbox taking shape. She smiled. "When we bring our little one home, I may have to send my husband over here to get some tips on building playground equipment. You guys did a great job!"

"Yeah, why buy a kit when you can do it yourself," Samuel remarked as he sliced open another bag of sand and poured it into the box. "Hey Son, you gonna stand there all day and make me do the hard part?"

Sam laughed. "You're doing such a great job, Dad, why stop?" He turned to Pam. "So we'll be seeing you on Tuesday night, then?"

"We'll be here at six."

"Great. Hey, I just wanted to say thanks. Ever since you started coming over, Eve has been...well, she's recuperating. Getting back to herself again."

Pam's smile widened and her eyes sparkled. "That makes my day. When I first met her, Yvette seemed so sad, and angry too. It's nice to know I've been able to help. I've been where she's at, and I know there's an end to the heartache. You just need the right way to get there. See y'all later!" She waved the duct tape in the air and said her goodbyes before walking down the street to her home.

"Samuel!"

"Coming, Dad! Jeez!" He handed him a beer, set his on the tailgate, and hefted a bag onto his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tuesday came quickly, and Yvette was excited all day. Other than Maddie, Michael and Fiona, they hadn't had any dinner guests at their home. Yvette worked hard preparing a nice meal, setting the table with their best dishes, and cleaning everything as best as she could with a toddler around. As six o'clock neared, she stole glances toward the garage, wondering when Sam would come home. She reminded him of the occasion before he left that morning, and he assured her he would be there in time.

At five minutes before the hour, a knock sounded on the front door. "Oh, Sam, you are in big trouble." She muttered as she hurried to the door, pasted on a smile and opened it to Pam and Tom. "Hello! Thank you for coming! Come on in." She ushered them inside with a sweep of her arm.

"Where's Samuel?"

"He's sleeping. He really wore himself out today, so I don't know if he'll get up or go straight through the night."

"Maybe I can meet him some other time," Tom said with a smile.

Yvette was pleased to find that Tom had the same peaceful air about him that Pam always had. They spent a few minutes conversing, and all the while Yvette stole subtle glances at her watch.

"I'm sorry Sam is so late. Sometimes he gets involved at work..."

"What does he do," Tom asked innocently.

Sam couldn't have had better timing. The back screen signaled his arrival and his feet trudged up the steps into the kitchen. Smiling, Yvette said, "Here he is now. Honey! We're in the living room!"

All eyes were on Sam as he stopped in the doorway and leaned against it. He was covered from head to toe in dirt, cuts, and scrapes. He held his right arm close to his body, and he breathed heavily.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late."

"Oh my word," Pam gasped.

Tom gaped and asked, "What on earth happened to you?"

Sam moved forward into the living room and stood before their horrified guests with a sheepish smile. "Don't worry, the other guy looks worse. Trust me."

"Honey, what did you get into this time?"

"Fi had a little trouble with a...dealer. Good thing Mike and I were there to back her up. I told her working with Chechneyans was a bad idea, but does she listen? Nooo." He laughed weakly, favoring his side and addressed Tom. "Just like a woman, always looking for a bargain. It almost cost her more than the cash." Yvette approached him and touched his side, and he winced. "I think I cracked a couple ribs."

"Ohhhh Sam! What am I gonna do with you?" She grinned and turned to their guests. "Will you excuse me a minute?"

"No, no, it's okay. I'm just gonna run upstairs, get cleaned up, and I'll be back down. I'm fine, really."

The last thing Sam wanted to do was entertain guests, but duty called. He wouldn't let Eve down. He knew she worked hard and wanted to make a good impression on the pastor and his wife. He was just sorry that he had to create such a bad first impression by coming home looking like something the cat dragged in, and he should have kept his mouth shut about what happened until they were gone. The shock on their faces told him that. He was so accustomed to everyone he knew knowing about his business that he forgot in the moment. Sam suspected he would have some explaining to do during dinner.

"Feeling better," Yvette asked when Sam reappeared. She noted with satisfaction that he even bothered to shave for their guests.

"Yeah. Nothing like a good hot shower to work out the kinks." Tom and Pam were already seated at the table on one side, so he and Yvette took the other. "Hey, where's Sammy?"

"I put him to bed early. He'll probably wake us up at four a.m., but that's life."

"That's fine. I've got...this thing...I have to do early tomorrow morning with Mike. We've almost got this job sewn up."

"What exactly do you do, Sam?" Tom folded his hands over his plate and smiled as he asked the question.

Sam glanced at Yvette, and her eyes told him he better not lie. But there were ways to soften the truth. "My friend Mike has a business...helping people out of jams. His girlfriend Fiona and I work with him." He shrugged. "Sometimes it just gets a little dicey, that's all."

"Like arms dealing?"

With a poker face, Sam replied, "I never said anything about that."

Tom nodded, and Sam knew the guy had it pegged. "Arms dealing sounds more than a little dangerous to me," Tom remarked with a smirk. "Well, why don't we say grace and eat this wonderful meal that Yvette made for us?"

After the prayer, Sam elaborated. "Fiona collects guns like a woman collects shoes. Come to think of it, she collects those too."

"And snowglobes." Yvette added as she speared a piece of chicken with her fork.

"Yeah. Anyway, she's a collector." Sam took a bite of his meal. "She's...interesting."

"How long have you and your friends been helping people?"

Sam had to think about that. It seemed like forever. "Seven, eight years now."

"Do you ever think about the impact it might have on your family?"

Sam narrowed his eyes at Tom. "Eve knew what she was getting into when we got married. She's been a perfect mate, and even helped out on a few jobs." He smiled at her, but when he turned back to Tom, his defensive look returned. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

Sam leaned forward and stared at Tom. "You have no idea what it's like to risk your life to save a woman from some low-life who's been stalking her, or to outsmart a ring that preys on families with dying kids."

"Sam..." Yvette spoke his name softly in a warning tone as she patted his thigh under the table.

"I'm not gonna sit here and have this guy think what I do isn't worth a...a hill of beans because it doesn't seem...honorable."

"I apologize, Sam. I don't know what you do," Tom spoke with a diplomatic tone. "All we know is what we saw when you came in here talking about deals and looking as if you'd fallen under a truck."

"That wasn't too far from the truth, man."

Tom's eyebrow went up. "So why don't you tell us what did happen?"

He hesitated and glanced at Yvette. She confided in Pam because they'd become good friends, but what about her husband? Yvette squeezed his knee, signaling him that it was okay. He normally trusted his wife and her instincts, but this time...

"You know, I'm sorry I even brought anything up. Tom, what I do is...well, it's often confidential. Kind of like your job. I mean, would you care to sit here and talk about the parishioners who go to you for counseling? No, because that would break the trust you have between them and yourself. Same thing here."

Pam and Tom glanced at each other sending silent messages back and forth. Sam glanced at Yvette and swore he could see steam coming from her ears. He took a long drink of iced tea and tried to figure out a way to rescue everyone from the uncomfortable silence he created.

"I think we should tell him," Pam whispered to her husband.

Tom shook his head. "No."

"Why not? Maybe he and his friends can help!"

Sam put down his glass, rested his elbows on the table and folded his hands. "What do you need help with?"

"It's nothing. We've already talked about going to the police," Tom replied evasively.

Sam's eyebrows rose. "The police? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

Tom sighed heavily and leaned his forehead against his hands, which formed fists over his plate. He looked up at Sam, weighing the wisdom of telling him. "Well, you know we were looking to adopt."

"Yes, Eve mentioned something about that, and that you were close to getting a child."

"We were. Or at least we thought we were. But then the agency said they needed more money for 'expenses'. We gave them what they wanted and were given a time and place to meet the social worker." Tom paused, blinking rapidly. "But we waited for over two hours. No social worker, no baby. When we tried to contact our liaison, the phone was disconnected."

Sam closed his eyes and let out a deep shuddering breath. "I'm afraid you were scammed, and I wouldn't be surprised if it was a black market baby ring to boot." He opened his eyes and locked them on the couple. "How much did you give them?"

"Total, it was eighteen thousand dollars."

He whistled. "That ain't chump change."

"Yeah. It's not like it broke the bank, but it's the idea of still being empty-handed that hurts more than anything."

Sam read the shame of being deceived and the sorrow of hopes dashed on Tom's face and he felt a stab of sympathy for him. There were times when he considered the idea himself, but Eve's lack of interest in adopting put the brakes on such foolishness. If and when she was ready, they would go through the proper channels.

"You don't have to answer this, but I'm wondering why you didn't go to a licensed agency."

"The waiting lists are too long. We don't want to be old enough to be grandparents before we got a baby," Pam replied, her brow crinkled.

He wanted to ask, _How long is too long?_ But he restrained himself. Instead, he said, "I could call my buddy Mike, have him come over tonight, and we can talk about this. Maybe we can get a handle on these people and stop them from fleecing anybody else, at the very least. If this goes like a lot of our other operations, we can probably even get your money back."

"But how much will you and your friend's services cost us?"

"We can talk price when Mike and Fi come over, but I can guarantee it won't be eighteen grand."

Tom and Pam looked at each other. Pam laid a hand on her husband's arm and rubbed it lightly. "I think it's worth a shot, don't you?"

It took him awhile to answer, but finally, Tom spoke. "Okay, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to talk to your friends. We can always say 'no', right?"

"Sure." He smiled reassuringly and pushed his chair away from the table. "Excuse me, I'll be right back."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The phone nearly went to voicemail before Michael answered. "Mike! I'm glad you picked up. I was starting to worry about you."

"I'm okay. A little banged up from our meet today, but..." He paused and lowered his voice. "You better make this quick, Sam. Fi's, well, she's got something planned tonight."

"I think you two better put the little love fest on the back burner, Mikey. My neighbors, Pam and Tom, need our help."

Michael sighed. "What is it, Sam?"

"Possibly a black market baby ring or a just a plain old scam. I haven't gotten enough details from them yet, but Mike, these people are out eighteen grand and they got no kid to show for it. They're a nice couple, they don't deserve this." Sam knew he touched a nerve. Although Michael wasn't the parenting type, he had a soft spot for kids. To hear that they were being bought and sold like a car was sure to get his blood boiling.

"Sam, we'll be there in fifteen."

"Thanks, Mikey!" Sam hung up the phone and returned to the table with a pleased smile. "I just talked to my best friend Mike, and he and Fi will be here in a little while. We're gonna help you."

The relief on Tom's face was evident as he relaxed in his chair. Pam didn't look as confident. "I don't know what you're going to be able to do. We don't know a lot about these people."

"Don't worry, we have plenty of investigative tools at our disposal. We'll find them."

"We just wanted a child of our own," Pam whispered, tears brimming her eyes.

"You know the worst part about this whole thing," Tom asked as he looked at Sam, who shook his head, encouraging him to continue. "These people posed as a Christian agency. It's more than despicable."

"I agree." Sam got up and reached into a drawer in the china cabinet, and he returned to the table with a pen and paper. "What was the name of the agency? Maybe we can get some of these details down before Mike and Fi come over."

"They called it the 'Little Lambs Adoption Agency'," Pam answered.

"Did you ever go to an office? How did you get hooked up with them?"

"They had brochures in the doctor's office," Pam replied and hung her head. "The last time I went in for a false alarm." She paused and shook her head. "Anyway, they had brochures there, and I took one. We called them, and we even checked out their web site. They looked legitimate. But we never met them at an office, and that was only a couple of times. It was always in a coffee shop."

"Do you still have the brochure?"

"Sure, I can get it." Tom stood abruptly. "I'll be right back!"

"And any paper work you have related to this...transaction...would be great."

"See honey? I told you we should have brought all this along tonight." Tom smiled. "I'll get everything."

By the time Tom returned with the information, Michael and Fiona came in through the side door and were seating themselves at the dining room table. Tom dropped a file folder an inch thick beside Sam's plate.

"Thanks, Tom. Why don't we start at the beginning so Mike and Fi can get a better idea of what's going on?"

Tom repeated everything they told Sam. As Michael and Fiona listened, Sam went through the papers in the file folder. Tom said, "We saved a long time to put together the money for this, and now it's gone along with our dream. If you can do anything, I mean anything, to help us...we'll find a way to pay you."

"I told them we'll try to get the money back while we take these guys down."

Michael nodded and said, "We'll see what we can do. Sam, did you find anything in that file?"

"This is the little piece of literature that got the ball rolling, Mike. And this," he lifted up the folder, "is a pile of legalese that isn't worth the paper it's printed on." He dropped the file on the table. "Sure it promises them a child, but it's pretty vague in regards to the agency's part in this and how it'll happen. Tomorrow I'm going to take this to a buddy of mine and see what kind of legal recourse there is. And I'll do some checking for things like licenses and permits. See if I can get a paper trail on these people."

"I'll see what I can find on the internet," Fiona volunteered.

"Our best bet for info is to go undercover," Michael added. "Sam?"

"Oh no, no, no way, Mikey! I don't think it's such a good idea for Eve and me to pose as a couple wanting to adopt." Sam glanced at Yvette, and by the look of horror on her face, he knew it was a bad idea. Suddenly, he grinned and snapped his fingers. "Hey, I know! Why don't you and Fi pose as the adopting couple?"

"Us?" Michael pointed to himself and Fiona, glanced at her, and shook his head. "I don't think..."

"I like it," Fiona responded with a smile. "Michael, I want a front row seat to the inner workings of these scumbags and their organization. It will make taking them down all the more sweeter." She sipped on a straw that she stuck in the glass of iced tea she accepted from Yvette when they arrived.

Michael looked up at the ceiling, pondering what he'd gotten himself into. Everyone waited for his response, and it came out on a deep breath. "Okay, Sam, what's that phone number?" Sam gave him the number and Michael programmed it into his phone.

"We should call them tonight, see if we can set up a meet as soon as possible," Fiona suggested. "If we act like very eager, very rich clients, they'll probably put us on the fast track to getting fleeced."

"It's a little late for me to get started on my resources, but first thing tomorrow, I'll be burning up the phone lines." Sam smiled at Pam and Tom. "You two just relax. We'll take care of everything."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The loft door squeaked softly as Sam entered. Under his arm he carried an accordion file full of papers, and he wore a satisfied expression on his face. He found Michael in a chair reading, of all things, a baby magazine, which only caused his smile to light up. "Mikey, what's this? Studying the intricacies of parenthood?"

"Oh, Sam!" Michael dropped the magazine and rolled it up in his fists in a weak attempt to hide it.

Sam chuckled. "Don't tell me you're really getting into the idea of having a kid? Well, thank God for small miracles!"

Michael gave him a disgusted look. "No, I was just doing research for the role. Just in case somebody grows a heart and decides they don't want to let a totally inexperienced couple adopt one of their babies."

"But that's the thing, Mike, they probably don't have any babies to give away. It's all a front." Sam set his burden down on the bar. "My friends in high places came through, and we've got enough intelligence to keep us busy for awhile. I mean, there's a lot here, but ultimately, they're very elusive." He opened the fridge and took out a beer. As he twisted off the cap, he continued. "The Little Lambs Adoption Agency has had several complaints filed against them, but they never seem to go anywhere. The Better Business Bureau has never even heard of them." He shook his head as he pulled out the stack and rifled through it. "On the bright side, I did find an address that they may be working out of. It's in an office building in Coconut Grove."

Michael approached the bar and looked around Sam's shoulder. "You were a busy boy today."

"No kidding, brother! And how have you and Fi been doing on your cover?"

"Fiona's been working on that." He smiled slightly. "It always seems to take a lot less time when you do it, Sam."

"Yeah, well, I was kind of busy." He patted the pile of papers. "I was able to find some of the complaint filers, and I've already interviewed two of the couples. Same story, only phone contact and the face to face meetings were at a coffee shop. They seem to like The Funky Bean. That's where Pam and Tom met them, and both the other couples said the same thing, only at different locations in town."

The door squeaked and they heard the soft clopping of Fiona's shoes as she entered the loft. "Hello, boys. Looks like someone was busy." She passed Michael, smiled at him, and ran a hand across his back with a light feather touch while she detoured to the fridge for a yogurt. As she peeled off the top, she studied the stacks of papers. "There's a lot of material here."

"Yeah. But I still don't have a name, a real name, to link to this organization. Everyone I talked to gave me different names and different descriptions of the people they met. So either this is a big ring, or somebody is a master at altering their appearance. I couldn't nail down one feature that ran across the board. They're good at hiding themselves."

"The only way we're going to get anything concrete is to go undercover," Michael declared with an intense look at Fiona, as if he'd rather run to his worst enemy and surrender than play parent.

The corner of Fiona's mouth tipped up and she sucked on her spoon. Then she dropped it into the cup and said, "I have a friend working on our identification right now. It should be ready by late this afternoon, and once we pick it up, we can arrange to meet with the Little Lambs Agency." She tossed her hair behind her shoulder. "I picked up a new outfit for myself and got your suit from the cleaners. We just have to get dressed."

"Mike, what about a wire?"

"I'll be wearing the shoes we bugged for a different job, Sam."

He nodded and scribbled down some notes on a notepad. "I've still got the frequency for that, so I'll monitor while you guys go in."

"And my phone is also bugged, so we're covering all our bases."

Fiona's phone rang and she answered it, walking away from them to have a more private conversation. Sam raised an eyebrow toward Michael, his eyes questioning what this meant.

"She's not seeing anyone but me, so don't even go there," Michael spoke softly.

"I wasn't going to say a word. Just gotta wonder when she walks away like that..."

Fiona interrupted his tongue-wagging. "That was my friend with our new IDs. He says they're ready for pickup, so I'm off. I'll be back afterwards. Michael, you might as well make that call." An amused smile played on her lips. "I know this'll be a stretch for you, but please try to act like an eager candidate, will you? We want this to be good." She pecked him on the cheek and left the loft with a wave over her shoulder.

"She can be brutal sometimes, Mikey. Truthful, but brutal."

"She's right, though." Michael raised his eyes from the document he was reading and turned them towards his friend. Then he asked a question that neither of them ever thought would come out of his mouth. "How do you get excited about fatherhood?"

Sam thought about it for a few moments before answering. "It's a gradual process, Mikey. At first, I wasn't pleased with the idea. Then I was in denial, because as long as Eve didn't show, it was like it wasn't real, you know?" He paused, and a faraway look filled his eyes and a contented smile crossed his lips as he leaned his forearms on the bar. "Then we heard the heartbeat, but it wasn't until that ultrasound picture. That's when it became crystal clear that I was going to be a father, and you know what?" He turned his head and met Michael's stare. "That's when I fell in love with the idea, but it wasn't until Samuel was born that I fell in love with him."

"It probably didn't hurt that you delivered him yourself."

Sam nodded and laughed. "In the back of your car, Mike."

"A sight I will probably never forget as long as I live. Thanks for the reminder, Sam." He grinned mirthlessly.

"Too bad we can't do it again, eh?" Sam laughed and reshuffled some of the papers.

"I can't believe you're so casual about it. I know it practically killed you when she lost the other one."

"Yeah, I know. It's something I've come to terms with." He looked at his friend again. "If Eve ever says she's ready to adopt, I'll jump at the chance. I don't think our odds are that great given our ages. Who am I kidding, it's my age that's the issue. And you know, babies are nice, but if there's a kid out there in desperate need of a home and someone's willing to give us a chance, I'd take the challenge." He shrugged and took a swig of his beer. "Maybe she'll think about it after she gets back to herself again."

"I wish I could understand that kind of passion, Sam." Michael passed his friend and sat on the other bar stool. "You know I had a bad childhood, so now I can't imagine myself ever being the fatherly type. I don't know what that's like." He paused and chose his words carefully. "To tell you the truth, Sam, I'm just too afraid that between my job and my lack of skills, I'd be a total failure. You know me, failure is not an option."

He smirked. "You think I had any parenting skills going into this? Not a chance! You're a smart guy, Mike, you'll figure it out as you go along. Like me."

Michael nodded. "I don't know about that, but what I do know is we have a job to do, we'll get it done, and then we'll worry about the future."

"Spoken like a true spy, Mikey. Noncommittal but sounding good." Sam slapped him on the back as he got off his stool. "Want a beer?"

He glanced at his watch. "Fi should be back any minute now. And I should be calling that agency. Sure, why not."

Sam got him a beer and started cleaning up the bar surface. "I'm going to take all this home and see if I find anything I missed the first time. " He placed a receiver on top of the files. "I'll be listening on the bugs."

"Thanks for the backup."

"Hey, thanks for jumping on the bandwagon to help my neighbors, Mike."

"You've helped me often enough." After Sam left, Michael took a long drink and thought about Fiona, their future, and whether he could really make it work. Sam and Yvette were so happy with their son, but he'd seen how devastated they were when they lost their second chance, and he had to ask himself, _Is it really worth it? Would Fi and I really be as happy? What about my job? What if I get back in to the CIA, and I have to leave for months at a time? I'd rather be an inept father than not be around at all like Sam's dad. It wouldn't be fair to him or her._

"Michael, I'm back. Did you make that call yet?"

"Huh? No, uh, Sam and I were talking and it got me thinking about stuff." He shook his head and removed the fogginess from his brain. "I'll give them a call right now."

Fiona studied him with an intrigued raise of her brow. "Good. I want to get started as soon as possible. Where's Sam?"

"He went home to study that paperwork some more. Maybe he can find something else to help us."

"Fine. Let me know when I can change." She crossed the loft and sat on the edge of the bed, fanning out the tools to do her nails.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Sam, we've got a meeting set up at 6:30 tonight," Michael announced over the phone.

"Great news, Mike. I bet Fi can hardly wait to get going." He hesitated. "I just hope she doesn't jump the gun."

"Now, Sam, you know she won't do that, no matter how she feels about this situation."

"You're right. I just have two very worried people breathing down my neck looking for answers that I can't give them yet. And I know what you're gonna say. 'Patience, Sam. Patience.' I'll be listening in to the Mike and Fi program tonight, and hopefully we'll be one step closer to penning up the Little Lambs."

"We'll be at The Funky Bean on Grand, near the Cocowalk. Of course, that's going to make it tough for you to do surveillance from a car, but I'm sure you can work it out."

"No problem, brother. I'll get there about fifteen minutes early to scout a location and then we can make sure the listening device is working." He was hoping to get photos as well, but if watching from a car was impossible, the bug would have to do for evidence.

Sam got lucky and found a spot on the second floor of a parking garage across the street from the coffee shop. He called Michael. "I'm in position in the garage. Try and snag a table near the street, okay? I want to get their smarmy faces on camera."

"We're almost there, Sam. See us?"

"Yeah, I see ya. From here you both look like a million bucks. Knock 'em dead, Mikey."

"Thanks, Sam." Michael closed the connection and asked Sam, "Can you hear me?"

From his perch, Sam flashed his headlights twice, and Michael nodded.

"Alright, we're going to sit down here and hope they haven't decided to show up early," Michael said to Fiona as he pulled out her chair. Her back was to Sam and a short rail that ran around the outdoor seating area. When she was settled in, he moved around the table to take a seat with his back also to Sam. Michael crossed his legs and swung the bug-outfitted shoe casually in the space under the table. "Can you still hear me, Sam?"

Fiona pulled out her compact and looked in the mirror for Sam's signal. "That's a confirmed, Michael. We're all set." She took a moment to smear her lipstick on her lips, dab at the corner of her mouth, and put the makeup away as if it were just a casual thing she did in public. As she snapped her purse shut, a man and a woman approached the table.

"Mr. and Mrs. Parker?"

"Yes," Michael spoke evenly. "Are you our contacts from the agency?"

"Yes, we are," the man answered with a toothy grin. "My name is Clay, and this is Angela. We're social workers at Little Lambs, and it's our job to screen potential parents. I trust you brought the information we requested on the phone?"

"We did," Michael answered as he slowly reached into his suit jacket to pull out some folded papers that Fiona's friend created for their cover. "Now, how much is this going to cost us?"

"Michael, please, they need to check us out first," Speaking with a French accent that spoke of wealth and class, Fiona placed a gentle hand over his on the table top. She smiled as she addressed the social workers. "I'm sorry, my husband is used to dealing in the fast paced world of computer chips. He expects everything to be done in practically an instant."

"We totally understand that," Angela replied with a smile that she turned on Michael. "I'm afraid that these things take time. Our base price is fifteen, and it can take months to find the perfect child for you."

"How many months can we chop off for twenty? Twenty five? Oh hell, let's just make it fifty and you bring us a child in a week. That good for you?"

"Mikey, you're pushing it," Sam muttered. "Control yourself." He never expected Michael to get impatient. That was Fi's forte. He snapped more pictures of the couple facing his friends, disgusted by the happy looks when Michael mentioned so much money. They thought they'd hit the jackpot. It was written all over their faces.

"Mr. Parker, I think we can make that kind of arrangement. We have a child ready, and the couple he was intended for backed out. They didn't understand that sometimes our expenses overrun, and we needed more funds to complete the adoption. But you, Sir, know the value of a good home for a beautiful child." Clay pulled out a file folder from his briefcase and set it on the table. "His name is Toby, and he's two months old. His mother wanted to keep him, but the pressure of single motherhood became too much. She willingly signed him over to our agency a few days ago."

Fiona picked up the folder and held it up so she could see the data and sneak a shot with her cellphone. "He's adorable! Such beautiful blonde hair. See Michael?" She handed him the file as she slipped her phone into her lap. While the pair was distracted by Michael, she tucked it into her pocket.

"Oh yeah, he looks like a real cutie." He forced a smile, because a sick feeling came over him as he remembered seeing the same photo in the file that the McCarthy's gave them. "When can we meet him?"

"Two things have to happen first. One, our director approves your application, and two, you provide us with fifty thousand dollars," Clay answered. "I can guarantee the vetting process will go a lot smoother if you pay the money up-front."

"Clay, Clay, Clay. As much as my wife loves this kid just looking at his picture, I'm a businessman. I don't pay full price until I've seen the merchandise. Do I make myself clear?"

"Very clear, Mr. Parker. If we could have half, then, and the other half at the closing of the deal, I think that would be acceptable." Clay shifted nervously in his chair. "However, I just know that the director will look much more favorably on you as candidates if we could collect more up front."

Behind the dark lenses of his sunglasses, Michael rolled his eyes. It would be difficult enough coming up with $25,000 that they could risk to lose. "I won't go any higher than thirty. I'm sorry." He sighed and pushed away from the table as he stood. "Fifi, I'm sorry honey, but these people don't seem to be all that serious about working with us." He ignored the shock and wet eyed look Fiona gave him as he shook their hands. "Sorry to have wasted your time, but if you can't agree to my terms, we'll have to pass on this."

"Wait, Mr. Parker! We can come to an arrangement. Twenty five now, and twenty five when we deliver Toby on Friday."

"Friday?" Michael grinned. "That's great! But, uh, what about your 'director'?"

"I'm the director," Angela responded with a smile. "I wanted to be sure you were serious about adopting. We can't let just anyone take these precious children home. I hope you understand, Mr. Parker."

"Of course."

"Is there any paperwork we have to fill out," Fiona asked after breathing a soft sigh of relief.

"It's just a formality for documentation purposes only." Clay passed another file folder to Fiona. "Feel free to fill it out and bring it to our office."

"Your office? Where is that?" Michael sat in his chair and stared at them. This was a new twist in the scam.

"We moved into an office building up the street a couple of weeks ago. We just like to conduct introductory interviews in a place that might make our clients more comfortable. An office is so formal and stuffy sometimes." Angela beamed. "We look forward to seeing you on Friday. Same place?"

Michael and Fiona glanced at one another and nodded. "Same table," Michael answered.

"In the meantime, if you could drop off the paperwork, that would be wonderful."

"I may have a courier bring the packet. Is that alright?"

"Sure. We'll be watching for it."

He waited until Angela and Clay left before Michael spoke into his earpiece. "Sam, did you get all that?"

"Oh yeah, every syllable. So, who's gonna be your courier?" Silence gave him his answer. "Mike, that might not be a good idea. I mean, what if these people staked out the neighborhood to check out Pam and Tom at some point during this scheme? If they did, they probably saw me, Eve, and Samuel, and... holy crap, Mike. I just thought of something."

"What is it, Sam?"

"What if Samuel's kidnapping wasn't just Shay's plot for revenge? What if these people paid Shay to take him for some other couple to adopt? And after things worked out the way they did, maybe they decided it was too hot for them to actually steal kids, and there was less risk in taking the money and not providing anything in exchange?" The idea made his blood run cold. "How many parents out there are missing their kids, while other people have them?"

"Sam, relax. We'll look into it."

"Damn straight we'll look into it. If we're wrapped up for the night, I've got work to do. Talk to you later."

"Be careful, Sam."

"Always, Mikey. I've got a family that would like me to come home in one piece."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When Sam arrived home, he found a plate in the fridge with a note on it. "Here's your dinner. Went over to Maddie's with the 2 Samuels. Love, Eve." He let out a deep breath and shoved it back into its place and closed the door. He wasn't even in the mood for a beer right now. He needed backup. He tried Jesse, but he was unavailable. If Sam had any hope of finding information, he needed to go tonight to that office. It was the very last of last resorts when he hurried to Maddie's and entered through the back door.

"Hello, it's just me!"

"Sam! Come on in!" Maddie grinned and gave him a quick hug. Then she held out a plate of cookies. "Want one?"

"Um, no thanks, Maddie. I just came to steal my dad away for a bit if you don't mind." He entered the dining room where Yvette and Samuel sat at the table, and he held his grandson on his lap. Little Samuel grasped a cookie in one hand and gnawed on it, but when he saw his daddy, he dropped it on the table and giggled in delight. "Hey, there's my boy!" Sam plucked him from his father's arms and hugged him. "You eatin' one of Gramma Maddie's cookies, huh?"

Only Maddie and Samuel seemed surprised by what Sam said. Little Samuel wriggled in his arms and gave him a sloppy crumb crusted kiss on the cheek. Sam laughed, swiped the mess away, and kissed the top of his head. "Dad, I need your help. I need backup on this job. Mike and Fi are busy, can't get a hold of Jesse, so...it's you and me."

Samuel grinned and stood. "Whatever you want me to do, I'll be glad to help!"

"I just need you to watch an entrance for me while I conduct some recon. That's it."

"I can do that."

"Thanks." Sam handed his son off to Maddie. "You three stay here until we get back, okay?"

Neither he nor his father waited for an answer. Samuel followed Sam out of Maddie's, and as they walked to his house, he got his father up to speed on what was happening. "Normally I wouldn't tell you a thing about this, because it's too dangerous, but you'll need to know what we're up against." Sam unlocked the car doors and they got in. "I'm counting on the office being empty at this hour, but if not, I may need you to infiltrate the place as a janitor. They may have seen me if they scoped our neighborhood, so we can't risk me getting outed. I've got a shirt you can wear, it's in the trunk."

"You really come prepared, don't you?" Samuel shook his head in surprise.

"That's the Navy SEAL motto, Dad. You know that."

"That's the scout's motto."

Sam shrugged. "Doesn't matter, it applies both ways. Anyway, I want you to know what to look for in case you need to do the recon. Got it?"

"Sure. What do you want?"

"I'm looking for files on previous adoptions, and if there's anything on Samuel in there." He glanced at his father and noted his shocked expression. "Yeah, I think he was targeted by these people to be a black market adoption. I don't have enough evidence yet, just lots of suspicion. So if you find anything, you bring it out, understand?"

"Of course, Son."

"Let's just hope that I can go in. I really don't want you to risk this."  
>"It's not like I haven't done this before. It's been awhile, but your old man has still got it. I'll be fine."<p>

Sam parked the car a block away, the line of sight partially blocked by some trees so that the occupants of the building, if there were any, would not see the two men. He retrieved a pair of binoculars from the trunk and gave his dad the shirt just in case. Without a word, Samuel shucked his Hawaiian shirt and put it on. From behind the trunk lid, Sam scouted the office building. It was dusk, and all the front offices were dark, but he checked them anyway for movement.

"I don't see anything, Dad. Trouble is, we don't know which offices are theirs. They could be in back, on any one of those floors."

"So it makes more sense for me to just go in as a janitor."

"But if there are people in there, and they see you don't have any ID badge, they'll freak out and your cover will be blown."

"No problem," Samuel replied as he dug around in the trunk, found a clip-on ID badge for a fictitious cleaning company, and nodded as he attached it to his pocket. "So, now I've got an ID."

Sam flipped it around and recognized it as one he used on a recent recon mission. "Dad, this is my picture. How are you gonna get away with that?"

"I'll just say it's an ooooold picture," he replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"But this is my alias. Chuck Finley is me!"

"Oh, don't worry. It's not like I'm going to sully old Chuck's reputation or anything." He winked at his son, grabbed a plastic carryall that contained cleaning supplies, and headed for the building.

"Dad, wait!" Despite Sam's instinct to go after him, he watched his father saunter confidently up to the front door. A guard unlocked it, and as he peered at the badge in the dim light, Samuel gestured with his arms. Sam watched and felt a sense of pride in his dad as he smoothly talked his way inside. With one last glance down the street, Samuel entered the lobby. Now all Sam could do was wait.

He hated sitting around inactive, but at least the hot sun wasn't beating down on the car making the stakeout unbearable. Still, it was a balmy evening. Sam left the windows open for a little breeze and kept the binoculars tight to his eyes watching the entrance for Samuel to emerge. It seemed like hours, and he was getting concerned. Anything could have happened to him in there, and he was all alone without a way to communicate. If he did have his phone, Sam didn't dare call him and catch him at a vulnerable time. He shifted in his seat too many times to count. A nice cold drink would have been good, but the bars and restaurants were the only things nearby still open, and he wouldn't take the risk of leaving the car just to relieve his thirst.

The passenger door clicked, and Sam nearly jumped out of his seat as he turned with gun drawn to face whoever made the noise. His chest heaved in relief as he said, "Dad! Where'd you come from? And what took you so long?"

Samuel slipped into the seat and smiled smugly at him. "Did you really think I would just be able to waltz in there, find the documents you wanted, and get out in five minutes? No, I had to actually work! That guard followed me all around the first floor. Really ticked me off, but no matter, I got lucky. The agency offices were on that floor, so once I told him I forgot my keys at home and I needed to get in, and he was satisfied that I was actually part of the cleaning crew, he opened the door for me." He chuckled as he removed the ID badge. "It was a piece of cake, and Chuck Finley lives to serve another day."

"So, where are the files?"

As Sam watched, Samuel pulled a sheaf of papers from inside his shirt. "I had to run the stupid vacuum cleaner for ten minutes straight while I copied these buggers. Just about drove me nuts!" He slapped the pile into Sam's waiting hands. "But I tell you something, Sammy. It kind of brings back memories of the old days. It was even a little fun."

Sam flipped through the papers, but there was little he could see in the dim light from the street lamps. "Don't get too used to this, Dad." He handed the stack to him and started the car. "Let's go home and check out what you found."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Yvette had gotten used to Sam waking her up for their morning run, so when she heard Samuel's cries from the other bedroom, she woke with a start and realized that his side of the bed was cold and undisturbed. She fought back the temptation to panic, because she knew that sometimes his work kept him up all night. Instead, she felt pity for him and Samuel. They were probably taking turns sleeping in the Neon while they staked out the agency.

She retrieved Samuel from his crib, changed his diaper, and got him dressed for the day before going downstairs to start some coffee and prepare Samuel's breakfast. His arms draped over her shoulders as he babbled, his soft voice charming her. When her feet hit the landing, she turned right to enter the kitchen.

"Dadadada," Samuel jabbered, and Yvette stopped short.

She turned on her heel and took in the sight in the dining room. Empty snack bags, beer bottles and coffee cups were scattered all over the large table, but what really got her attention was the sight of two men sitting in the chairs, slumped over piles of documents, asleep. Sam's cheek rested against his forearm, and his father buried his face under one arm. If she'd had a camera handy, Yvette would have taken a picture. Instead, she filed away the image in her mind and approached her husband's side, being careful not to startle him awake as she gently touched his arm.

"Sam, honey, wake up." She spoke softly.

"Huh?" Sam's head shot up and he stared at her. "Eve, what time is it?"

"It's 7:30, sleepyhead. I've been so spoiled by you waking me up, Sammy and I slept in this morning."

Sam yawned and stretched. "I guess we stayed up a little too late last night."

Samuel's head came up and he blinked at the sunlight streaming in through the cracks between the blinds. "It's morning? Seems like we just got here, Son."

"You two were very busy last night. Did you find anything?"

"Yeah. We've got enough to blow this thing wide open, whether or not Clay and Angela show up for Friday's meeting." Sam began to gather up the papers, because he noticed Eve's eyes roving over them, and he didn't want her to see what he found regarding Samuel. If he didn't feel confident in this whole thing being over soon, he would have had nightmares last night about his son's kidnapping. He smiled as he continued speaking. "Eve, you should have seen my dad last night. He was incredible! He just talked his way into that building, spent a god-awful amount of time in there, and came out with this huge stack of paperwork. I was starting to worry about him, but he had everything under control the whole time."

Yvette watched the pride in his father's accomplishment bloom on Sam's face as he talked. Out of the corner of her eye, she spied Samuel soaking in the praise as if he'd never heard anything like it before. He hadn't really, at least not from his own son. It was in that moment that she knew the rift between them had been completely blown away and that they loved each other. It was a great thing to witness.

"It sounds to me like you both earned a really great breakfast," Yvette said when Sam finished telling her about their adventure. She set Samuel down on his feet, and he walked over to his daddy and attached himself to his leg. She chuckled. "I better get right on it. I trust by the time I finish you'll have this all organized again."

"You betcha," Samuel replied excitedly and got to work arranging the pieces of paper.

The two put the files away and cleared the table of their late night attempts to stay awake. "Hey Dad, you want the bathroom first, or do we flip for it?"

"You go ahead, Son. Sammy and I can hang out until you're done."

By the time Yvette finished preparing breakfast for her guys, they were cleaned up and ready for a new day. She wondered what they learned and hoped that everything would soon come to a close. Pam would be distressed that ultimately they would come out of this without a child, but maybe in time they would get the answer to their prayers.

"Pam and Tom went to a legitimate agency yesterday and filed paperwork to adopt."

"They did? Good for them," Sam replied. "It's a shame it took something like this to get them to go through the right channels. But on the bright side, if they hadn't done this, who knows how long these people would be swindling desperate couples?"

"What I don't get is why the victims don't go to the police."

"Dad, it's not that easy," Yvette answered as she sat in her place. "When you want a baby so badly that you're willing to take such extreme measures, you hope and pray for things to work out, and then when you're sitting there with nothing, it's extremely disheartening and embarrassing. All your family and friends probably know what you've done, and you tell them what really happened only to have them say they knew it would never work..." Her voice trailed off. "It's a very hard thing to handle. Going to the police would only make it worse. I know. Pam and I talked about this yesterday." She took a sip of her coffee.

"I see, I think." Samuel spoke softly. "You know, Sammy, I'm really glad you let me get involved in this. If that's the kind of thing these victims are going through, we need to stop these people before they ruin any more lives." He sighed and pushed back his empty plate. "But first, duty calls. I have to go to work."

"Don't worry, Dad. If something comes up, I know where to find you." Sam nodded. "Thanks for the stellar work."

"Any time, Son. It sure beats bar tending any day of the week!" He squeezed his son's shoulder as he passed him and headed for the kitchen. A few moments later he re-emerged with a traveling cup full of coffee. "See you kids later!" He gave Yvette a quick kiss on the cheek and ruffled Samuel's hair.

"Baba," Samuel gabbed in reply, reached up with sticky hands, and smiled.

Samuel Sr. laughed. "You touch me, kiddo, and my boss won't be happy that I was late because I had to change my shirt. Bye bye!"

"I think Samuel is starting to experiment with talking," Yvette declared after Samuel Sr. left the house. "While you guys were napping on the table, he saw you and said 'Dada' over and over. At first I thought he was just babbling, which he's been doing a lot more of lately. But this, this was distinct."

Sam smiled at his son and ruffled his hair just like his dad did. "He's a smart kid, Eve. We did good. It also doesn't hurt that from the very beginning you've been talking to him all the time."

"It was just for my sanity more than anything else. It's too quiet around here without you and your dad."

"I'm glad you have Pam to hang out with now, and Maddie is just down the way."

"The thing is, I think..." She hesitated and met his eyes with her own. "I think maybe we should consider looking for a...a brother or sister for Samuel."

Relief and joy flooded Sam, and his smile widened. "You're sure about this?"

"Yes. Very sure. It doesn't have to be a baby. All this talk about adoption agencies and children, it's gotten me thinking about the little ones who aren't quite so little anymore. Where do they go? Foster care." She shook her head as tears welled up in her eyes. "I can't imagine living with strangers until you come of age, and then they throw you out on the street whether you're prepared or not. And with just a basic education, if that! I mean, look at me. I was tutored alongside the Roche's children, but once I was eighteen, my education stopped. I read to learn, in those times when I didn't have anything to do. What kind of life is that for a child who has no real parents?"

Sam took her hand in his and caressed it. "Are you sure that you're ready for this? We may have to become foster parents ourselves before we can adopt."

"I don't care. I want this so much, Sam."

"The other question is, where would we put another child? With my dad taking up the third bedroom, unless it's another toddler who could share Samuel's room, I don't know how we would manage it." He smiled sheepishly. "You know, I was all for this, but I never really thought about this stuff until now."

"We can work it out. We always do." She patted his hand. "After this job is over, maybe you and your dad could build an addition onto the house."

Sam studied the wall the dining room shared with his father's room. "Yeah. I suppose we could knock out a new door over here, use the original door as access to another room that butts up against the kitchen." He nodded, his mind filling up with the possibilities. "Building on is a lot of work, but I know some people who could help."

Yvette grinned and pressed into herself into his arm. "Thank you, sweetheart. I know we won't be disappointed in the outcome."

It was at that moment that Sam realized his wife had turned the corner. She was ready to move forward, and he sent up a silent thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

By the time the meeting date came around, Michael and his team had everything in place. Even if Clay and Angela didn't show, they knew where their office was. Samuel took off work to run surveillance, and that morning he sat in Sam's car keeping an eye on the building. If anyone tried to leave out the back way, the web cam Michael attached to a tree would monitor their every move. He glanced down at the computer in his lap and noted that Clay arrived using the back entrance. He licked his lips in anticipation, smiling like a Cheshire cat, because he knew something that he didn't tell Sam about that night of recon. He planted a bug from Sam's copious collection, affixing it beneath Clay's desk drawer. He'd been monitoring it all week in hopes of nipping any underhanded twist to the arrangement they made with Michael and Fiona. Fifty grand must have been too good for them to pass up, because so far everything was going as planned.

"Ange, I think we need to get out of this business."

"No way. Think about it! We're going to be fifty thousand dollars richer tonight. If we start picking out rich people, the kind of people like the Parkers, but ones who will plunk down six figures for a kid, hey, we could actually go back to giving them what they want and still make a bundle!"

"Yeah, you're right. I don't know why, but something just doesn't feel right about this one."

"You're just nervous because there's so much money at stake."

Clay cleared his throat. "I, uh, I hope you're right, Ange."

"I've been planning a victory dinner at someplace really expensive tonight. Wanna join me?"

"I'll think about it. Hey, it's time for us to meet the Parkers."

"Good. Let's get this over with. Remember, we'll get the money and tell them that their new son is on his way. While we wait, I pass you the money, you swap it for the counterfeit stuff, so when they decide they're not going to wait any longer, we refund them their money. And we're rich."

"Oh crap," Samuel whispered and picked up his phone. "Sammy, we've got a problem."

"What is it?"

Samuel told him what he heard. "Contact Michael and tell him to be careful."

"How'd you get this information, Dad?"

"Well, I, uh, bugged the office when I was in there the other night."

Sam chuckled. "Good work, Dad. Don't know why I didn't think of that! I guess we were so busy thinking about wiring up Mike, it slipped my mind."

"You're welcome, Son. Does this mean I have a permanent place on the team?"

"We'll have to talk to Mike about that later. Hello, I see Clay and Angela coming right now."

"They must have gone out the back. I didn't see them leave out the front."

"No problem. They're here now."

"So what should I do?"

"I don't know. Go see if Maddie's home and take her to a movie or something."

Samuel laughed heartily. "Thanks for the suggestion. Michael will want to kill you if he finds out you encouraged us."

"Mike's just gonna have to get over it, Dad. You two are a matched set. Everybody knows it, even him, but he's too stubborn...uhoh, gotta go, Dad." Sam cut the connection and looked through his binoculars at the scene unfolding below. He saw the exchange beneath the table. It was going down exactly as Samuel described. He tapped his earpiece and spoke into it. "Call Mike."

Down in the cafe, Michael's phone vibrated in his pocket. He glanced at Fiona, then at the couple before him. "Excuse me a second." He picked up his phone and glanced at the Sam's name on the screen. "I need to take this." He got up and walked a few feet away, just out of earshot. In a soft voice he muttered, "Sam, this better be good."

"Oh, it is, brother. Your friends took the money you gave them, swapped it out for counterfeit, and when they get a whiff of any hesitation on your part, they're going to give you the money back, only it won't be what you gave them."

"Sam, thank you."

"Don't thank me, it was my dad who planted the bug that got us the intel."

"I owe him a beer then." Michael laughed out loud and said, "That's good news, Marty! Sell it all and we'll be partying in the Caymans with Fifi and our new son! Talk to you later, buddy!"

"Good luck, Mikey." He broke the connection, and his phone beeped. He read the text message.

_"Change of plans, Sam. Tel Aviv, 1983."_

_**Still more to come!**  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

As Sam hurried down the stairs to meet Michael, he remembered the plan from 1983. The only trouble was, they were short one man. He dialed his father's number, and he was pleased that he picked up immediately.

"Dad, don't ask any questions, just meet me at The Funky Bean ASAP. We're going to grab Clay and Angela when they leave the cafe. Mike put an RFID tag on the cash, but he must be worried about them getting away despite the tag. He wants me to stall them until he and Fi can catch up."

"Good thing I didn't leave yet. I'll be there."

Sam casually crossed the street, dodging traffic like any other jaywalker on a typical busy Miami street. He kept his eyes on the table, watching for when the conversation was over and they shook on the final deal. Michael's shoe bug was giving him fits, so Sam only heard bits and pieces of the exchange, but he heard enough to know when it was completed. He hit the sidewalk and strode toward the cafe. Samuel fell into step beside him after slowing down from a run.

"You okay, Dad?"

"Just peachy, Son." He breathed a little heavy, but for an old geezer he was in good shape. "I can't wait to get my hands on these two. How are we going to do this?'

"Just follow my lead." Sam quickly turned and faced his dad, forcing him to stop walking. "For the last time, I'm sick and tired of your nagging, buddy!"

Samuel scowled at him and replied, "I know what I'm talking about. You're full of it!" He struck out with his fist and caught Sam on the jaw. His son rolled with the punch and used the momentum to propel himself into the alley. They continued their scuffle in its confines and covered enough real estate to make it impossible for Clay and Angela to pass. They stood watching them, mouths agape.

"Uh, excuse us." Clay looked around, considering moving out of the alley and walking down the street out in the open. Unfortunately, the loud voices of the two men caused a small crowd to form at the entrance. "Excuse us, we'd like to get through!"

"Oh yeah, you'll get through alright," Sam bellowed and took a swing at Clay, but his target ducked. "I'm through with you, buddy!" His left fist made contact and set his Clay off his feet. Sam nodded at Michael and Fiona who pushed their way through the crowd and situated themselves behind the couple.

Meanwhile, Samuel rushed at Angela and she screamed and put up her arms to deflect any blows he might send her way. Instead, he grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. "Fiona, do you have any of those ties with you?"

"But of course," she answered with her false accent intact. "It would be a pleasure to assist the authorities in arresting these thieves." She slipped the ties onto Angela's wrists and tightened them.

"What is going on here? She's talking nonsense! We never stole anything from anyone! We provide a service for unhappy, desperate couples!"

"What do you call this?" Fiona dropped the accent and held up the packet of counterfeit bills in her purse. "Compared to this." She picked up the manila envelope on the ground where Clay dropped it and opened it to reveal the cash they gave the couple. She fanned out the bills until she came to an RFID tag. "This was the cash we gave you, and if necessary, we would have tracked it with this tag. Instead, our friends were able to stop you before you could get away."

Sirens sounded louder. "On your knees, both of you," Michael ordered coldly, and they complied. "Now stay there. Sam, you and your dad better get out of here."

"No way, Mike. We've got too many witnesses to make a clean getaway. We'll just tell them what we know, give them all our intel, and let the cops can take care of the rest."

"Mr. Westen, what have you gotten yourself and your friends into this time?"

"I can explain," Michael answered as he turned to Detective Paxson. "We believe these people have something to do with Sam's son being kidnapped."

"We've got a ton of evidence to back that up. Mike, after what I looked at last night, I know they were involved." He addressed Paxson. "I've got a pile of stuff at my place that will bury these two for a very long time."

Paxson smiled at him. "I'd appreciate it if you brought it down to the station. We were already looking into these two, but anything you can give us is greatly appreciated."

"Our pleasure," Michael replied and he meant it. For all the times he and Paxson rubbed each other the wrong way, she finally came to realize that he and his friends were on her side. They used that to their advantage, and she reaped the rewards. This would be another feather in her cap once all was said and done.

"I'll get that over to you today," Sam promised. "If we're free to go..."

"Oh yeah, get out of here. You and this guy." She tilted her head as she studied the two and a slight smile crossed her face. "You two must be related. Father and son?"

"Yes, ma'am," Samuel replied with a proud grin.

"I can see the resemblance." She stepped to the side and allowed them to pass. "Thank you for your help, Mr. Axe."

"You're welcome, Detective. Any time. Any time." He gave her the old Sam Axe wink, and Sam grabbed his shirt sleeve and yanked him out of the alley.

"You don't want to mess with her, Dad. She's like a barracuda."

"Feisty. I like that."

"What about Maddie?" Sam glared at him.

"Ahh, yes. Maddie. Just because I've got the lobster, does it mean I have to stop looking at the menu?"

"Yes, it does." Sam still held him by the shirt sleeve as they walked back to the car.

Samuel broke away. "Jeez, I was just kidding, Son! I heard you used to be quite the lover boy, but you've gotten pretty straight-laced."

"With good reason. Dad, please don't make the same mistake twice." Sam glanced at him as he stepped off the curb to go to the driver's side of the car.

Samuel wiped the silly grin off his face when he realized that Sam was right. He was acting like an immature kid again. "You're right, Son. I'm sorry."

He pointed at him over the car roof. "Just think about what you've got with Maddy and don't blow it."

They got into the car and slammed their doors. As Sam started up the motor, Samuel turned to him. "Does that mean if I asked Maddie to marry me, you'd give us your blessing?"

"Say what?" Sam's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "You better talk to Mike, not me. And good luck with that." He pulled out into traffic. "Oh, and if you think you need backup, let me know, okay?"

"We're a team, Son. I'd expect you to be there." Samuel looked out the window and spent a few moments in thought. "I'm not planning on asking yet, but soon. You can count on it."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The knock on the front door got Sam's attention, and he looked up from the newspaper. He saw two faces trying to peer into the living room through the window beside the door. Putting the paper aside, he rose and opened it to find his neighbors standing before him smiling like matching bookends.

"Hey, Pam, Tom. How are you?"

"We're doing pretty good," Tom answered cheerfully. "Thanks to you and your friends, the Little Lambs Agency is no more and the two people who ran it are in jail."

"Sorry we didn't get your money back."

The couple looked at each other. "What do you mean? Michael and Fiona came over yesterday and brought the eighteen thousand back. He said they did a little snooping around the offices and found it in a safe, along with a lot of other money and records they turned over to the police."

"Why don't you two come in? Eve is out shopping with Samuel, but she'll be back soon." He ushered them into the living room. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Oh no, thank you. We just wanted to tell you our good news. We got the money back and we heard from the real agency we contracted with. They have an older child, a four year old, that we're going to meet this week," Pam told him with a glow in her eyes. "Her name is Zoe, and she's just a little younger than our Katrina would have been."

"That's great!"

"And what about you and Yvette? How is your search going?"

"We're dancing through the red tape to be foster parents. In the meantime, my dad and I have figured out how we're going to build onto the house, with the help of an old SEAL buddy. He works as an architect now, so he's drawing up some plans for us. Soon as those are ready, we'll get to work."

"Well, before I became a pastor, I worked in construction. I'd be happy to help."

"Thanks, Tom. That means a lot to me."

"Well, it's the least I can do after all you've done for us. You helped us get our family back. Thank you."

Sam let out a breath as he thought about all the families whose children were stolen for the cause of the illegitimate adoption agency. Very soon, they too would have their families back, thanks to the information his father found in the office, and what Michael and Fiona discovered when they broke in before the police got their search warrant. They made sure to leave it all out in plain sight so the police could work to reunite children and parents as soon as possible. Still, his heart ached for the ones who unsuspectingly adopted stolen children. Their homes would be more than a little bit empty after the fallout was cleaned up.

"You're welcome. I'm just really glad it all worked out for the best for you guys."

"Us too." Tom stood and Pam followed. "Before we go, please tell Yvette we'll be honored to attend Samuel's first birthday party. Hopefully we'll have temporary custody of Zoe by then and we'll bring her along."

"That'd be great!" He shook the hand Tom offered. "We'll see you then, or sooner, I'm sure."

After the couple left, he dialed a number on his phone. "Hey Jack, it's Sam. How are those plans coming? Great. Dad and I can't wait to get working on that addition. We're kind of in a hurry to get it done, because we're expecting...no, not like that. Social services said we can probably have a kid to foster in a few months, so we want to be ready in case it comes sooner rather than later." He listened and heard a tapping on the back door. He saw Michael peer through the curtains and let him inside. "Yeah, that'll be great, Jack. Thanks!" He hung up the phone and noted the look on his friend's face. "Mike, what's the matter?"

"You...I really, really want to strangle you right now, Sam." Michael entered the house and closed in on his friend with a firm set to his mouth.

"What? Why?"

"Don't act clueless! Your dad...my mom...this has gotten way out of hand!"

"Mike, come on." Sam moved into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge. "Sounds like you need to settle down. Have a drink."

"Nothing can settle me down right now. You encouraged your dad to propose to my mom, and nothing is going to dull the rage I'm feeling right now."

Sam was glad that Michael wasn't armed at that moment. He swallowed hard and said, "I didn't exactly give him the green light. I just told him that he needed to talk to you."

"Which he did."

"Okay, and what did you say?"

Michael's shoulders slumped and he sat at the kitchen table. "I said it was up to my mom. I didn't seriously think she would say 'yes'." He looked up at Sam, his blue eyes looking forlorn. "She did it. She said 'yes' and nothing I could say would make her change her mind."

"Wow." He'd come to expect that one day his father would ask her, but... "So soon? But I guess they've got to look at the practicality of it. It's not like they're getting any younger. None of us is." Sam put the beers back in the fridge. "What do you say we go to Carlito's, grab a couple of drinks, and just salute them for finding each other, huh? It's a losing battle otherwise, Mikey."

"I suppose fighting this isn't going to do any good."

"Afraid not."

Michael let out his breath in a heavy sigh and stood. "Okay, but you're buying. It's your fault this happened."

"No it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"They've got their own minds. They can make them up themselves."

"Yeah, but if it weren't for your dad coming around..."

"Well that settles it then. My dad is buying because it's his fault!"

"Alright, I'll drink to that."

Sam closed the doors and locked up the house, and the two of them went to their favorite haunt to wrangle a couple of free drinks from Samuel. They found him working the bar and he grinned at the two.

"Sammy, Michael. What can I get you? Is Fiona joining you?"

"Not this time, Dad. The way Mike figures it, you owe him a drink for stealing his mom."

"You do, eh? If anyone owed anyone a drink it would be your mom. She's the one who stole my heart, sonny."

Michael leaned on the bar and glared at Samuel over his sunglasses. Samuel let out a deep breath. "What'll it be, Michael?"

"Just a beer."

"Coming right up. Sam?"

"I think I better skip this time, Dad. Someone's gonna have to drive Mikey home later."

Samuel stifled a chuckle. "You got it." He placed the beer in front of Michael and served Sam an iced tea. "Michael...I'm sorry you don't like this. But your mother has never been happier, if I do say so myself. Are you going to deprive her of that? Just think about it."

Michael took his beer and retreated to the quiet corner of the bar to brood alone. As much as he hated it, he knew that Samuel was right. A few years ago his mom thought about selling the house because, she said, she was ready to move on. As much as Michael hated his father, there was a small piece of him that thought this new union between Samuel and her was wrong because she'd been married to him first. But Frank Westen was dead, he wasn't coming back, and gone were the nightmarish days of drunkenness and abuse. With Samuel, she had a brighter future. He glanced up and watched Sam interact with his dad, laughing about something Samuel said. Maybe he was jealous that he'd never had the same chance to patch things up with his own dad, not that it ever would have happened anyway. He grasped the sweating bottle and rotated it on the coaster. Then he took a long drag on it and decided that it was time for him to grow up and get over the past. There was a new man in his mother's life, and he'd proven himself to be the real deal.

"Oh boy," he muttered to himself. "Sam and I are going to be...brothers?" He drained the bottle in one gulp, raised it up high and yelled, "Another round, please!"


End file.
